Lunar Brace
The Lunar Brace is a promotional item that is exclusive to Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Alongside the Solar Brace, the Lunar Brace is one of two keys fashioned for the purpose of protecting the seals guarding both the Sacred Stones of Renais and the country's Sacred Twin weapons, Siegmund and Sieglinde. The Lunar Brace is worn by Eirika throughout the proceedings of the game, and can be acquired as a physical item at the end of Chapter 16 to promote her into a Great Lord. Background Entrusted into the hands of Eirika by King Fado, the Lunar Brace remains in her possession when she flees Renais Castle with Seth during the prelude of the Prologue. The Lunar Brace is later stolen by Colm after the conclusion of the events of Chapter 2 when he casually brushes past Eirika while she is in the midst of reminiscing over past events. Naively unaware of the significance of the bracelet, Eirika initially decides against pursuing the thief, but is later convinced otherwise on the urgent behest of Seth. She later regains possession of the bracelet after Colm is confronted following the conclusion of Chapter 3. It is then that Seth drops the first hint of the bracelet's importance, stating that it is a mark of King Fado entrusting Renais' future to his children. Later in Chapter 6, Eirika is ambushed by Novala as her army passes through the border of Grado. He then blackmails her into handing over the Lunar Brace in exchange for the life of a hapless Renais girl, to which Eirika complies against Seth's protest. When the chapter later ends with Eirika recovering the bracelet once again, Seth makes the decision to reveal its significance to her, where it, alongside its sibling, functions as the key to breaking the seals that guard the Sacred Stone of Renais. It is also at this point that Eirika links Grado's dogged pursuit of her bracelet to its significance, a fact that is confirmed in the prelude of Chapter 9 (both routes), where King Vigarde of Grado issues orders to his strongest generals to wrest both the Lunar and Solar Braces from Eirika and Ephraim. After Eirika and Ephraim later succeed in retaking Renais Castle in Chapter 16, they, on the instruction of Seth, raise their bracelets above their heads before the throne. The scene is then engulfed by a bright light, and when it clears, the throne moves aside to reveal a set of stairs leading to an underground chamber. At this point, the twins are given the opportunity to promote, and if the choice is not made, then their respective Braces will be added to their inventories, to be used at a later time. Upon entering the chamber, the twins retrieve both Renais' Sacred Stone and Sacred Twins. Item Information | Lunar Brace |1 | - |Promotes Level 10+ Eirika into a Great Lord. |} Item Location |Event |Ch. 16 - End of chapter, provided that the player chooses not to promote Eirika when prompted. |} See also *Solar Brace Category:Promotional Items